The drunken mind speaks the truth
by vflmaeuschen
Summary: Kazuha is frustrated... and a couple of friends decide to give things a little push ; Poor Heiji... *evil laughter* - Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Here I am again :-D I had the idea for this three shot during a fit of rage towards Heiji while watching some episodes ;) I wanted to torture him for his obliviousness (Don't we akk sometimes want to fly to Osaka and shake him senseless and yell at him to FINALLY admit his feelings to Kazuha?), and well - this is the outcome :-D I hope you'll like it.

Take 1

_Kazuha's POV_

_Hey Kazuha!  
I'm sorry, I'll be a little late for the party. Something got in my way. Go without me, I'll meet you there as soon as I can, okay?  
- Heiji_

"That" I groaned, closing the message and throwing my cell phone into my purse. "was 2 hours ago, and still, no sign of Mister Super-Important-Detective."

"It's kind of typical for him, isn't it?" Meiko, my former middle school classmate, agreed sympathetically. "Sometimes, I wonder if he goes around the city searching for corpses, because really, how can anyone stumble into cases so often?"

"Don't ask me!" I murmured, emptying my coke in frustration. "I mean, there we're having this middle school class reunion which I've been looking forward to for months, and he just misses out!"

"Maybe he'll be coming soon" Kira suggested hopefully.

"Besides, you can enjoy the party without him, can't you?" Meiko shrugged, turning to shout at Osamu, who was standing on the other side of the bar. "Hey, get another drink ready for Kazuha!"

"I'm still surprised you guys haven't made any progress yet" Kira frowned. "Relationship wise, I mean."

I blushed at her words, fumbling with the lucky charm attached to my purse in embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, you two haven't changed at all" Meiko chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Clueless as always. Sometimes I'd like to give you a little push…"

I saw her exchange a secret glance with Osamu, who smiled sheepishly before grabbing for a glass to fill my drink into. I turned around in my chair, trying to squirm out of the uncomfortable topic that had arisen. My eyes automatically traveled to the door, scanning the entrance area for any sign of Heiji, but nothing.

It was official – I was going to kill him. I mean, seriously, I had pondered over my styling for hours, worn this spectacular new dress and everything, and he didn't even bother to turn up? He was so dead.

"Here, Kazuha!" Osamu said, shoving a new glass of coke at me.

"Okay, and now we'll just enjoy ourselves and stop thinking about Heiji!" Meiko grinned, standing up from her chair and grabbing my arm, pulling me towards the dance floor. I barely had time to get a hold of my glass before following her.

_Heiji's POV_

I shot a quick look at my watch as I entered the party facilities. Damn, it had gotten later than I thought. Kazuha would not be pleased with me. She had been on my back about this class reunion for weeks, and here I was, almost 3 hours late.

My eyes scanned the room, searching for Kazuha, but I couldn't make her out in between the dancing crowd. After a while, I recognized Osamu, standing behind a bar with a smug grin on his face, talking to Kira, who was sitting at the bar, casting restless looks around.

I walked over to them, standing next to Kira.

"Hey there" I smiled at my former classmates.

"Oh, look who's made it" Osamu smirked, shooting a discrete look at Kira, seeming amused. "The great detective of the west."

"Yeah, cut it out, I know I've been terribly missed" I joked, craning my neck to track down Kazuha once again, but nothing. "Have you seen Kazuha?" I asked them, frowning to myself.

Kira bit her lip, looking as if she had prayed that I wouldn't ask, and Osamu's smile widened even more. I was almost sure I was missing something.

"How can you miss her?" Osamu chuckled, pointing towards the dance floor. "She is _the_ eye catcher in here."

"What the heck are you-" I started to say, but gasped when I finally _did_ make her out in the crowd.

She was on the dance floor, dancing with Meiko, for what I could tell from across the room. That wouldn't have been anything ordinary, though, if it wasn't for the _way_ she was dancing – all wild and uncoordinated, as if she wasn't aware of anyone else being in the room with her, and above all, her moves seemed almost infamous, as if she was trying to act all sexy, but failing terribly.

I turned back to Osamu, my eyes narrowing dangerously at his still way too present grin.

"What the heck have you slipped her?" I hissed.

"Nothing" he shrugged innocently.

"Stop lying!" I snapped angrily. "She is obviously drunk! At least" I murmured, throwing another look over my shoulders to observe the way she moved, as if totally unaware of the world. "I hope for you that she's _only_ drunk, or you are dead, and I am NOT JOKING."

"Okay, okay" Osamu laughed, holding up his hands in sign of surrender. "Maybe she had a shot of vodka in her coke… Or two… How was I supposed to know that she is such a lightweight?"

"Of course she is a lightweight!" I groaned dangerously. "She never drinks!"

"Chill, Heiji, we just wanted her to loosen up a little!" he rolled his eyes.

"I think _that_" I returned, pointing at Kazuha, who was looking more and more as if she was training to be a table dancer. "is a little _too loose_."

"I told you he'd kill you…" Kira murmured darkly. "And don't talk as if I was in on it! That was your plan alone… Though I bet Meiko had her hands in it, too… I'll never drink anything you give me ever again, this much is for sure!"

"You'd better not" I agreed. "And now I'd better take her home, before she begins to rip her clothes off!"

Osamu only laughed on that, and with another glare, I turned my back on him, fighting my way through the dancing crowd, towards Kazuha.

Meiko seemed first to notice my approach, as she started to grin wickedly. I narrowed my eyes at her. One of these days, Osamu and Meiko were going to pay for that one. I mean, was it normal to slip your friends alcohol these days or what?

Kazuha didn't seem to be aware of me or pretty much anyone in the room, as she wildly fumbled with her arms in a rhythm probably only known to her, almost hitting me in the process. I caught her wrist, holding it still, stopping her from moving.

"Heiji" Meiko smirked at me. "Look who managed to turn up."

"You-" I was starting to say angrily, but before I knew it, Kazuha had turned around and stumbled into my arms, cutting me off.

"HEIJI!" she called happily. "There you are! I missed you!"

"I… I'm sure you did" I murmured in embarrassment, grabbing her shoulders and stepping back a little to be able to look into her face. Her smile was a little too carefree for the Kazuha I knew.

"Where were you so long?" she asked, minutely changing her expression into a pout. "I've been waiting. I especially dressed up for you, and then you just didn't turn up! I mean, that's very rude!"

"Uh, sorry" I murmured, my eyes automatically traveling to the cute violet mini dress she was wearing. She _did_ look amazing… But that was beside the point. My eyes caught hers again - they were unfocused and glassy. "Wow, we really are wasted, aren't we?"

"You are wasted?" Kazuha frowned in puzzlement. „You look fine to me."

I didn't answer, redirecting my gaze to Meiko, who seemed to highly enjoy herself.

"What. The. Heck. Were. You. Thinking?" I hissed at her.

"Relax, Heiji" she chuckled. "She was so tensed up; we just wanted her to have a little fun!"

"A little fun?" I groaned dangerously. „You call this fun?"

„Well, I'm having fun!" Kazuha shrugged, not quite getting my point, obviously. I resisted the strong urge to hit her in the back of her head. "Come on, Heiji, let's daaaaaaance!" Kazuha demanded, drawing out the last words in a whiny voice, grabbing my shirt to pull me closer to her, but stumbling in the movement, falling against me. I steadied her quickly as I put an arm around her.

"I don't dance" I informed her. "And neither do you. You can't even walk straight." Instead of fighting me on this point, she just giggled into my chest. I rolled my eyes, turning back to Meiko. "You and Osamu are _so dead_" I warned her. "I'm going to get you back for this, and remember, I'm way cleverer than you two are combined, Mister and Misses _we-had-to-take-our-high-school-entrance-exam-twice_!"

Meiko was still grinning, unnervingly calm at my threats, but before she could return anything, Kazuha declared: "You smell good, Heiji!"

I blushed slightly, looking down at her as she was sneaking her arms around my waist, clinging to me.

"Ah, finally, this night is getting interesting" Meiko chuckled, and I shot a nasty look into her direction.

"This is NOT funny!" I snapped.

„Oh, but it is" she laughed. "You just have a bad sense of humor."

"You-" I started, but was cut off again by Kazuha as I suddenly felt her breath on my neck, her nose gently tracing my skin. "Kazuha!" I whispered sharply, my heart hammering so heart against my ribcage that I was sure she could feel it. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" she returned innocently, before starting to kiss the sensitive skin on my neck. Immediately, goosebumbs spread all over my skin at the sensation, and I tried hard to suppress a shudder. Quickly, I grabbed her shoulders again, pushing her away from me slightly.

"HEY!" she complained in frustration as she stumbled, but I ignored her protest.

"We are going home!" I declared firmly, trying to sound authoritarian, but somehow, I didn't quite seem to be able to build up the strength in my voice.

"We?" Kazuha asked, arching an eyebrow suggestively. „Does that mean you're coming with me?"

Meiko laughed loudly at this, ignoring the deathly glare I gave her.

"Now, she _does_ have the humor you lack!" she announced. I chose to ignore her, turning to Kazuha once more.

"Yes, I'm coming" I promised her, eager to get her out of here. I swear, if I had to see Meiko's smug face for another minute, I could guarantee for nothing.

"Okay" Kazuha agreed enthusiastically, clinging to my arm in response. I took a deep breath. This was going to be a piece of work.

"Have fun!" Meiko grinned, waving at us pointedly.

"Watch your back!" I growled in return, before turning around, eager to leave the building as soon as possible. Kazuha stumbled slightly as she tried to hold pace with me, and I disentangled my arm from her grip gently to put a hand on her back, steadying her. She leaned heavily against me as we walked out of the door, giggling uncontrollably.

The way home towards Kazuha's house was not far, really, only about 5 minutes away, but in her condition, I could see even this distance being a problem. Even with me holding her upright, she managed to stumble several times over imaginary rocks on the even pavement, threatening to not only hurt herself but me as well in the process.

"Gosh, I can't even once leave you out of sight, can I?" I murmured, shaking my head at her. "There I'm not watching over you for about 3 hours, and you manage to end up totally drunk!"

"I'm not drunk" she said with all the dignity she could muster up.

"No" I returned sarcastically. "You're just practicing for the next school play – 'Kazuha and her best friend, Mr. _Vodka_"

"Stop being so-" she spoke up, but didn't finish as she managed to trip over her own feet once more, holding onto me for balance.

"That's it" I groaned, coming to a sudden stop, turning to her.

"What are you-?" Kazuha started to say, but instead of answering, I lifted her up into my arms, carrying her bridal style down the street. "Wow, Heiji" Kazuha purred, switching her mood in a matter of seconds. "That is sooo _manly_."

"Shut up!" I murmured in embarrassment. "We'll just never get you home otherwise."

"Well, I like this" Kazuha declared, her fingers starting to trace the bit of collarbone that was visible under the collar of my shirt, moving up my neck and into my hair, slowly running her hands through it.

"Kazuha" I murmured warningly, but she seemed to completely ignore the edge in my voice. Instead, she squirmed in my arms, leaning up so she was able to kiss my neck again. "Kazuha!" I hissed, but she still ignored me as she sucked on my skin, making me feel like my skin was on fire.

"What is it?" she whispered innocently, kissing up my neck to nibble on my earlobe. I gulped. "Am I making you nervous?"

"Stop it" I warned, but my voice was way too husky to bear any real threat.

"No" she answered simply, knotting her fingers in my hair as she sucked in the skin on my neck once more. I was almost sure she was leaving a mark.

Meanwhile, I tried everything to fight for control over my own thoughts. Her ministrations were driving me insane, and it was all I could do to not moan out loud. _You are in the middle of the street_, I tried to remind myself. _And Kazuha is drunk. She is not being herself. No matter how good it feels, don't encourage her!_

And it felt way too good. I gasped as she ran her tongue along the skin of my jaw, making it hard for me to breathe.

I was relieved when we finally reached her house. The blinds were drawn, no light protruding from the inside, making it obvious that no one was home. Only then, I remembered that her Dad was on a business trip with mine, leaving her alone for tonight. My hearts sank slightly. Well, maybe it was better this way – I was not quite sure how I would have explained _this_ situation.

As I took the few steps up the front porch, Kazuha was still occupied kissing my neck passionately, not seeming to notice our arrival at her house.

"Kazuha" I murmured, clearing my throat. "The keys."

"In my purse" she only murmured against my skin, making me shiver, but obviously not intending to unlock the door herself. I sighed as I gently let her down, putting her back on her unstable feet before I took her purse from her, looking for myself.

But just as I was distracted with my search, she took the opportunity to lean up and press her lips against mine. I was frozen in shock, not quite understanding what was happening first, before she knotted her fingers in my hair again, pressing her body against mine.

I desperately fought for control over my actions, but I didn't seem to be able to move away from her as her lips moved against mine. She ran her tongue along my lips teasingly, and I clenched my fist to keep myself from drawing her closer to me.

"Kazuha…" I murmured against her lips, but instead of stopping, she only slid her tongue inside of my mouth, grazing it with mine. I unwillingly moaned at the sensation, for a short moment forgetting all about her being drunk or the fact that we still hadn't made it inside, just kissing her back.

My arms went around her waist, holding her as our tongues were fighting for dominance. I tasted the vodka on her lips, but was far too overwhelmed to really notice it.

Her purse slipped from my fingers, the keys rolling out onto the ground, making loud chirring noises, bringing me back to reality. I hastily stepped back, breaking our kiss.

_She is drunk_, I reminded myself furiously. _She doesn't know what she's doing! Remember that!_

I quickly bent down to pick up the purse and the keys, walking past her to unlock the door, avoiding her eyes. But just as I was fumbling with the lock, Kazuha's arms were around me again, her body pressed against my back, her hands roaming my chest.

"What's wrong?" she purred, playing with the hem of my shirt. „Don't you like kissing me?"

I gulped, willing my hands to stop shaking.

"That's not the point" I murmured, gasping as her hand slipped under my shirt, tracing the skin of my stomach. "Stop it!" I hissed, desperately grabbing her hand with my free one to keep her from touching me.

"Why? I want you, Heiji" she murmured, and I felt the heat on my face at her words.

"You are drunk" I returned, my voice shaking slightly as I finally managed to open the door, stepping aside. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I'm not drunk!" she protested, stumbling in after me, holding onto me for balance.

"Oh, really?" I said drily, turning to her to raise an eyebrow at her. "So, you're always hitting on guys like that when I'm not around?"

"No" she shrugged, leaning in to kiss me again. "Only on you…"

I grabbed her shoulders once more, holding her away from me, keeping a reasonable distance between us.

"It's better if you go to sleep now!" I said firmly.

"Why? Do you already want to go?" she asked, pouting.

"I can hardly leave you alone in a state like this" I sighed, trying to desperately think of a way out of this whole situation.

"You are so sweet" she murmured, shrugging off my hands to sneak her arms around my torso again, hugging me close. "I love you, Heiji."

I gulped, blushing furiously.

„Don't say that if you don't mean it" I whispered.

"But I do mean it" she said, looking up at me, her face only a few inches away from mine. I couldn't bring myself to back away from her as she leaned in to kiss me again.

This kiss was softer than the first one, making my body go numb and my mind clouded. She nibbled on my lower lip softly, sucking it in, tracing it with her tongue before she touched it to mine again.

I jumped as my cell phone started to ring. Kazuha just continued kissing me, but I pulled away hastily, slipping my phone out of my jeans pocket.

It was my Mum. I quickly tried to calm myself down, clearing my throat before I took the call.

"Yes?" I just said, trying to ignore Kazuha as she started to kiss my neck again, creating goosebumbs all over my skin.

"Heiji? Where are you?" Mum asked. „It's already late!"

"I – I'm sorry" I stuttered, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse as to why I would not be coming home tonight. After all, I could hardly say: _"Oh, you know, Kazuha has been slipped alcohol, and now she is completely drunk and tries to hit on me all the time, so I can hardly leave her alone tonight, or she might be killing herself when she falls down the stairs trying to get to her room."_ So instead, all I was able to say was: "Kazuha is not feeling well, so I brought her home. I'll crash here tonight, just in case, you know."

While I was talking, Kazuha had started trying to unbutton my shirt, and I desperately tried to push her away with one hand, but she only giggled loudly at my try.

"Be quiet!" I mouthed to her desperately, but it was too late – my mother had heard it.

"Oh, I see" she answered, her voice sounding smug. "Yes, I agree, she sounds _terrible_. Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt you two. Have fun."

"Mum!" I said loudly, but she had already hung up. "Damn" I groaned, snapping my phone shut. "How am I going to explain this to her tomorrow? And STOP UNDRESSING ME!" I snapped, catching her hands in mine. She had made quick work of my buttons until now; my shirt was already halfway open, only two or three buttons holding it together.

"But that shirt is annoying" she informed me.

"It is fine where it is" I ensured her. "And you should really sleep off your drunkenness."

"But I don't want to" Kazuha protested, freeing her hands from my grip and stepping closer to me again. "I want to continue kissing you."

I stepped back, my back colliding with the wall. She crossed the distance between us, her body pressing into mine, caging me against the wall.

Her hands immediately sneaked into my half open shirt, running her fingers over the bare skin of my chest. The muscles contracted under her touch, and she smiled. No matter how wasted she was, she knew exactly what she was doing to me, and she was enjoying it.

She started to shower my collarbone in slow tender kisses, soon reaching the point where my neck met my shoulder, running her tongue along it.

"Kazuha" I whispered halfheartedly. "Stop it."

"Why?" she murmured against my skin, making me shiver. "I know you want it." To emphasize her words, she pressed her thigh against my crotch gently, pointedly indicating to the bulge in my pants. I moaned involuntarily, not being able to hold back anymore as she kissed me again. I responded passionately, knotting my hands in her hair as our tongues danced with each other wildly, to a rhythm no one but us would ever know.

For a short moment, as her hands were running over my stomach, towards my pants, I thought about just letting it happened. It felt way too good, and my feelings seemed way too strong to deny them any longer…

But in the same moment I was thinking it, it was like I woke up with a slap. This was Kazuha, not just _any_ girl. No matter how good it felt, I was not going to take advantage of her. She was way too important for me to do something like that to her.

In one quick movement, I turned our position, pushing her against the wall, taking a step back from her, trying to catch my breath.

"No" I said firmly. She looked at me with wide eyes, her gaze still somehow unfocused, telling me that my decision to end this had been right.

"Why?" she asked.

I hesitated for a moment, but deciding she wouldn't remember this tomorrow anyway, so I answered: "Because you mean too much to me."

Kazuha frowned in confusion, leaning back, heavily banging her head against the wall in the process.

"Kazuha!" I hissed in shock, but she fell against me, obviously unconscious. I sighed, gently running the back of my hand over her cheek before I lifted her up to carry her towards her bed.

A.N.: Take 1 of 3 :-D How did you like it? Please leave a review and tell me, I'm so excited about this, so I'm dying to know!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Hey guys! Yeah, I know, finally news from me. Like I already announced in "Lost Chances", I'm very busy with University at the moment, and in bad need for holidays which I won't have because I will have to study through christmas :-S I guess that pretty much explains why I haven't been updating lately. Very sorry about this - believe me, I would love to have more time to write too... But try to tell that my teachers ;) Anyways, I had this written for a long time already. Didn't want to post it until the 3rd part was done, but hey, I thought I'd give you this as a little christmas present in between ;)  
I hope you enjoy it!

Take 2

_Kazuha's POV_

When I woke up in my bed, I felt like someone had knocked me over with a pick-up. My head hurt so much that it seemed like thousands of tiny people were hammering against the skullcap, and my stomach obviously thought I was riding a roller coaster at the moment, making me ready to throw up any moment.

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision, not being very successful. The world wouldn't stop circling around me.

With a moan, I lifted myself up from the bed, eager to get something to drink. I had the taste of something bitter in my mouth, and desperately wanted to get rid of it. Only halfway noticing that I was still wearing my cocktail dress from last night, I stumbled out of the room, feeling more than a little unsteady on my feet.

I didn't know how I made it down the stairs without tumbling down, but somehow, I managed to reach the kitchen, grabbing the first bottle of water I could find and emptying it in one gulp. I took another one with me as I exited the kitchen again, wanting to just crawl back into bed and if possible to _never_ get up again.

It was when I passed the living room, though, that I noticed something was up. I stood, trying to focus my eyes on the picture in front of me.

A figure was crouched together on our couch, motionlessly lying on it, covered with a blanked. I stepped closer carefully, trying to catch a good look. I gasped in surprise when I recognized that it was Heiji, sleeping peacefully.

What was Heiji doing here on our couch? I desperately tried to wrack my brain for some explanation, but a numbing headache reminded me that thinking was not the best idea at the moment. So instead, I stared at Heiji's sleeping face, not being able to look away.

I wondered if he could sense my eyes on him, because soon, he blinked, his eyelids slowly fluttering open. He stretched tiredly for a moment before turning to lay on his back, looking up at me, his eyes widening in surprise.

"You are awake" he asked dumbstruck.

"Yes, I am" I answered, somehow lame. "What are you doing here?"

He bit his lip, not answering immediately, observing my face carefully, as if he was looking for something. Then he sat up, frowning in slight disappointment.

"You don't remember anything?"

"What am I supposed to remember?" I asked, sitting down next to him with a wince. I wasn't sure how much longer my legs would keep me standing, not to mention that my head still felt like it was going to explode.

"Well…" Heiji said slowly, and I could tell his mind was working fast, as if he was considering how much of the truth he should tell me. I wondered what in the name of god had happened last night. "You were on that class reunion last night, and I was late, and… Osamu and Meiko managed to slip you some alcohol. Long story short, you were completely drunk, and I needed to take you home."

"Well" I murmured, not even being able to muster up the strength to be surprised or embarrassed. "That explains at least why I'm feeling like hell."

"I guess it does" he murmured, looking up at me again in that searching manner, but he didn't seem to find whatever he was looking for in my expression. "You should take an aspirin! And get some sleep…" he finally said, getting up from the couch with a sigh. "Just go upstairs already, I'll bring it to you…"

"You don't have to do this" I murmured, though I felt a huge rush of gratitude for him. "Just go home, and-"

"Don't be ridiculous. You look horrible, how am I supposed to leave you alone like this?" he just said before disappearing out of my sight. Only a few moments later, I heard him rummaging through some cupboards, looking for the aspirin.

I smiled to myself, despite the state I was in – it was nice to have Heiji care for me when I was not feeling well. It seemed to make everything much more bearable.

When I had somehow carried myself up to my room again, Heiji came after me with the pill and a glass of water. He sat down on the edge of my bed, reaching it to me.

"Thanks" I whispered, immediately taking it. As I flushed down the bitter medicine with the water, my eyes traveled over Heiji's appearance, noticing that he too didn't look too well. He seemed tired, as if he had barely slept all night; his hair was sticking into every direction, probably owned to his sleep, and his shirt seemed a mess as well.

"You are missing a button" I suddenly said, and he looked up at me in shock.

"What?" he asked flabbergasted.

"A button" I repeated, pointing to a hole quite in the middle of his shirt, making it fall open slightly, showing the dark skin underneath. "What happened?"

"Nothing" he said hastily, and I noticed with some surprise that his cheeks had colored. "Must have happened when I carried you home or something."

"You had to carry me home?" I murmured in embarrassment.

"Yes. You couldn't walk straight anymore." He only shrugged, not looking at me.

"Oh" I whispered. "Sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. It's Meiko and Osamu you should worry about, because revenge is sweet."

I chuckled, immediately cutting myself off, grimacing. My head really hurt a lot.

"Sleep" Heiji ordered, noticing my discomfort. "You'll only feel better if you get enough rest."

"I guess" I agreed, laying back down in my bed, snuggling into my pillow, closing my eyes. The matrace moved slightly as Heiji got up, and my eyes fluttered open in surprise when I felt his hand tenderly stroking over my cheekbone for a moment. His gaze was intense as our eyes met, but I couldn't quite define the emotions blazing behind those startling green orbs.

Then he turned around, and without another word, left my room, gently closing the door behind him to not make too much noise.

_My dreams were quite confusing. A lot was blurry and undefined, like Meiko's laughter or the loud music in the background… And then there was Heiji. He seemed the only clear thing in my mind, guiding my way with a gentle hold on me, never leaving me out of sight, never letting me make one wrong move._

_And suddenly, I was kissing him. He told me to stop, but I didn't. It was like I was standing right next to myself, watching in shock as I kissed Heiji's neck, opening the buttons of his shirt. I noticed myself tearing one off, being a little too eager, and Heiji caught hold of my hands, telling me once more to stop, but still, I didn't. He also didn't seem to really _want_ me to stop, I noticed in surprise. He had his eyes closed in pleasure, and his breathing was uneven, his dark skin flushed. _

_I watched my fingers tracing the muscles of his upper body, making him shiver – _

My phone rang, tearing me out of my dreams. The first thing I noticed was that my headache was gone. I felt much better than I had the last time I had woken up (which had been about 6 hours ago, as I realized with a short look at my clock across the room).

I sat up, taking my purse from the nightstand to search for my phone. I had a text message from Meiko, and for a moment, I wondered if she wanted to apologize for the stunt she had apparently pulled last night (though I seriously couldn't tell if she really had been involved… as I didn't remember _anything_ _at all_), but the message I got instead stunned me.

_How are you? ;) Hope you're not feeling too hung over… But I guess that's a little price to pay, considering how things looked when you left with Heiji last night XD Call me as soon as you can, I want to know EVERYTHING that happened! And if you only continued kissing his neck like you did at the party, I will be really disappointed in you, Kazuha-Chan! xox_

I reread the message. And reread it again, with a flush on my face. My mind traveled back to the lost button on Heiji's shirt, and the images in my dream… Had those been flashbacks? Had this really happened?

… _And if you only continued kissing his neck like you did at the party…_

"_Nothing"_ Heiji had answered hastily as I had asked him about what had happened to his missing button. But had he really told me the truth? This didn't sound like _nothing_ at all!

"_You don't remember anything?"_ he had asked, searching my face over and over again for something… What had he wanted me to remember? That I had kissed him?

Tentatively, I got up, my feet automatically carrying me down the stairs, and into the living room. Heiji was still sitting on the couch, his attention only halfheartedly turned to some crime show on TV. He looked up at me as he noticed me standing in the doorway. He was still looking tired, indicating that he had hardly been able to sleep in the past night. What was it that had kept him awake?

"You are up?" he asked, observing my face intently, frowning, probably at my wide-eyed expression. "Are you alright? Are you still feeling ill?"

I ignored his questions, instead stepping closer, looking him up and down. The clothes he was wearing were exactly those he had worn when I had kissed him in my dream, and the button was missing exactly at the place where I had dreamed to have torn it. Could my mind really have made that up? And even if, Meiko had claimed to see me kissing his neck! If that had happened, was it really so unreasonable to think that even more could have…?

"Kazuha?" Heiji asked quietly, seeming nervous under my gaze, but I still didn't answer. I had noticed something else – dark marks on his neck, slightly turning blue at some places.

I was now standing so close to him that he had to look up from where he was sitting on the couch. My hand moved to his neck without my consent, carefully tracing the bruises on his skin. Heiji blushed, his hand immediately flying up to his neck, knocking mine aside as if to hide the evidence of anything that might or might not have happened between us.

"Heiji" I whispered, locking eyes with him. He seemed nervous, as if he wasn't quite sure if he really wanted me to remember what I did or not. "Tell me the truth about last night."

A sharp intake of breath from his part, silence from mine. I only stared at him, desperately waiting for his answer.

"So" he breathed, as if he was afraid to speak out loud. "You remember."

A.N.: Yup, I know, evil cliffhanger ;) I hope you still enjoyed it and are able to survive waiting for the next chapter :-D And now I wish you all a very Merry Christmas :-D Frohe Weihnachten! Feliz Navidad! ﾒﾘｰｸﾘｽﾏｽ! 圣诞节快乐!... Ummm... I'm running out of languages :-P Well, you'll get my message haha ^^


End file.
